Twisted Metal: Full Contact
by Idothiscuzimbored
Summary: Based off of the very popular series, I was bored one day and wrote this. Not as good as the others, but worth reading. WILL BE UPDATED
1. Spectre

Spectre 

_Car Profile_

Car: Dark Blue Shelby Cobra Daytona w/ White Racing Stripes

Speed: ****

Turning: *****

Special: ***

Armour: *

Special Weapon: Ghost Missile – Fires a missile that has extreme homing capabilities and can teleport though walls. The downside is that it is slow moving and emanates a loud ghostly sound which is heard by other drivers. It is also not the heaviest hitter out there, either.

_Driver Profile_

Driver Name: Jared Felix

Age: 24

Weight: 158 lbs.

Occupation: Currently Unemployed

Wish: For Jared, Twisted Metal is an opportunity for some bragging rights… …really huge bragging rights. The wish for him is just a bonus.

* * *

Spectre's Ending

_Jared Felix drove Spectre down the rural road from where he had just overcome the odds and won my contest: Twisted Metal. He drove his bullet-hole covered Shelby Cobra Daytona to where I was standing to get the chance to make one of his wishes come to life, for better or for worse…_

"I must congratulate you, Mister Felix. You have defeated every obstacle in your path to get here and made a magnificent show of it." I said, actually meaning it for once. I was highly impressed by his driving skills, but a little less appreciation for his character…

"That's right!" He said in a cocky tone. "No one stood a chance with me and my classic hunk of machine here. I'd do it again but I don't know if there's enough Jared to make another pass."

"You think not? I believe you could be of great importance to future contests" I said, think about next year's Twisted Metal.

"Wait, are you giving me an automatic invitation to do this whole damn thing again?" he said, as if he just got on to what I was hinting.

"Not exac… …enough of future matters, you got a prize to claim, Felix." I reminded him.

"Right, I forgot my skills need some rewarding now and again." He said, still maintaining his cocky tone. "Anything my hearts desire, huh?" He started going off into deep thought.

"You know what? I actually would like to do this whole thing again!" he stated. "I wish to go back in time and do this contest over!" he demanded in a 'who's the boss now?' attitude.

"You wish has been granted, Jared." I said.

_With a clap of my arms, Jared Felix and Spectre had been transported in a flash of light back in time to the start of the contest._

"Time to rock and roll!" Jared shouted, as he raced into the raging battle in the Los Angeles streets, machine guns blazing.

_Too bad for Jared, history did not repeat itself. As he was trying to gun down the duo driving Outlaw, a missile hit the building beside him, causing the two-story construct to collapse right onto him. I watched the whole thing unfold before me on my viewing monitor. He was never that smart, anyways..._


	2. Roadkill

**Roadkill**

_Car Profile_

Car: Rusted Up 1987 T-Bird Turbo Coupe

Speed: ***

Turning: ****

Special: ***

Armour: ***

Special Weapon: Lobs a giant make-shift spike ball that, if it hits, will cripple the part of the victim's car that was hit. Although inaccurate, it is very useful to immobilize other cars.

_Driver Profile:_

Driver Name: Jason Lore

Age: 52

Weight: 143 lbs.

Occupation: Currently Unemployed

Wish: Ever since he was 3 years old Jason had lived on the unforgiving streets, fighting for survival and turning to crime to provide the bare necessities for basic life. Hell, he took the car he entered from a scrap yard. His wish is that he could life a normal life with a job and a family, something he could never have without Calypso's help.

Roadkill's Ending

_Mr. Lore, this year's driver of Roadkill had defeated this year's competition; not easy with 13 other people trying to kill you. He drove his, what I can only describe as a bucket of bolts, down the rural road where I was awaiting to give him his ultimate prize. One wish. Anything his heart desired._

"Congratulations on the victory Jason." I said in my usual tone. "I was pleased at your excellent… …performance."

"I can't stand it any longer!" he yells out in fury.

"What is it?" I ask, although I probably guessed the answer in my mind. You always get one winning contestant whose mind wouldn't be ready for a moment like this.

"All the madness, the killing, the suffering… …as if I haven't seen enough of it on the streets that I grew up, fought, and lived a pitiful life in!" he exclaimed.

"So… …what are you saying?" I ask, hoping that this could be over with faster if I humoured him.

"I've been on the streets for almost my entire life. I was a nobody! Some… …homeless crazy that everyone looked at funny without giving one thought to all the things he's seen and done, it's just terrible!" he screams, making his point very clear.

He was loosing it a little, so I try to keep him on topic with a matter that could change his life.

"So your wish is…"

"Calypso, my wish is that I could be like every other person in this civilized world! I just want the suffering to end." he said, starting to tear up.

_With a wave of my arms I grant his wish, and with a wave of my arms I create a little home for Jason. It appears in the open field he was facing._

"Thanks Caly... ...A BOX!" he said, looking at the 10 cubic meter box I had just summoned.

"Yes. You asked for a home. You can call this box a home, can't you." I asked.

He just stood there, gaping at the reward he had got for risking is all for.

_I start walking down the road, laughing to myself and thinking of better things than other people's problems: problems like next year's competition…_


End file.
